1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile keys and means of controlling a vehicle top speed using a programmed key that operates in conjunction with the engine limiter (i.e. a vehicle speed governing means) on the vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new and improved key or set of key fobs that can be preprogrammed by an administrator to limit the vehicle's top speed when a given key is programmed as such and used by a subordinate (non-administrator) user. The key fobs provide a means to communicate a limit speeding to a vehicle system based on navigation data and a preset buffer for the purposes of improving safety for young drivers and other users. The vehicle speed buffer is preprogrammed by the vehicle owner (i.e. a young driver parent).
Incidences of vehicle accidents and traffic related fatalities tend to be inordinately higher among teen drivers when compared to the population as a whole. This age group is generally the most inexperienced on the road and includes a group that may not have the maturity to handle all driving conditions or realize how to compose oneself while driving in dangerous, or even ordinary driving conditions. These drivers generally lack the experience and know-how related to avoiding dangerous traffic situations as they develop, how to handle a vehicle at speed or in slippery conditions, and also recognizing the limits of the vehicle. It is easy for a young driver to be careless and disregard the energy related with a fast-moving vehicle, and because of this many teen drivers lose control of their vehicles or do not anticipate braking appropriately for the situation. This can lead to collisions and accidents, which can be dangerous and expensive for all involved. Because of this, many parents of teen drivers are often apprehensive about their children driving, particularly when they are first learning.
Two of the larger concerns related to new or young drivers include the ease with which young drivers become distracted, along with the propensity of young drivers to operate their vehicles at excess speeds and above the posted speed limit. Many young drivers do not recognize the true speed of their vehicle or are not accustomed to monitoring their own speed, which can lead to dangerous driving conditions or result in fines from local speed limit enforcement by police. Neither of these situations is a welcomed occurrence for parents of young and new drivers, especially when the solution is merely for the driver to slow down or recognize the local speed zone and obey the posted limit.
Systems exist in the art that allow a vehicle owner to limit the maximum speed at which his or her vehicle can travel. These systems allow the maximum overall vehicle speed to be set and use a vehicle speed governor to prevent speeds in excess of this limit. While controlling the overall maximum speed, these systems do not coordinate with local speed limits and still permit speeding above posted limits below the preset maximum limit. The maximum overall vehicle speed is rarely achievable on most roads and provides little protection in everyday driving environments. Therefore, a need exists for a system that dynamically adapts a maximum speed limit relative to a posted speed limit.
Other systems in the art include those that can determine the maximum speed on a road. These include navigation systems that recognize the vehicle's location using GPS satellites or ground-based antennas (wireless networks) and provide a user with an indication of the speed limit for the given road. These systems are common place on vehicle navigation systems, and provide users with the local speed limit even in the event no local signage is posted. These navigation systems, however, fail to communicate with the vehicle to limit the allowable driving speed and thus are for informative purposes rather than for active speed governing purposes.
The present invention provides a vehicle speed limiting system that incorporates a dynamic, real-time updating vehicle speed limit that is preprogrammed to an ignition key fob. The vehicle speed limit set to the key fob is one that adapts to the posted road speed limit. Rather than providing an overall maximum vehicle speed, the system utilizes navigation data streaming wirelessly into the system to first determine the local speed zone and then update the allowable vehicle speed based on the determined local speed zone. The administrator of the system programs the key fob to a given allowable speed limit above the local speed zone (i.e. a speed buffer), wherein the system prevents the vehicle from achieving a vehicle speed in excess of this allowable speed limit plus the local speed zone. Overall, the system updates its maximum allowable speed limit to one in relation to the local speed zone, providing a more effective means to prevent speeding and one that can intervene more often than a single maximum vehicle speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to vehicle speed limiters and systems therefor. These include systems that have been patented and published in patent application publications related to speed governors, systems that limit the maximum overall speed of the vehicle, and those that relate to navigation systems that provide local speed limit information to a driver. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,177 to Fiske, which discloses a programmable device that interfaces with a motor vehicle that is adapted to identify the driver and to limit the maximum speed of the vehicle. The device comprises an ignition key that communicates with the vehicle's onboard computer to place an upper limit on the maximum speed allowable by the vehicle while that key is used with the vehicle. The ignition key includes a computer chip that may be programmable by the administrator to set the maximum allowable speed. The Fiske system is quite similar to the present invention, however it fails to incorporate a means of determining the local speed zone in which the vehicle is currently operating, and merely sets an upper limit to the speed of the vehicle. The present invention monitors the local speed zones and provides a system that adapts an upper limit above the local speed based on the ignition key deployed and the programmed settings. The maximum allowable speed is in reference to the speed limit, so speeding in general is regulated, not simply maximum vehicle speed. The maximum vehicle speed is not as large of a concern and is not a threshold as often crossed by a vehicle user as is traveling above a local speed limit.
Another prior art device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,347 to Cherouny, which discloses a system for regulating the performance of a vehicle based on the individual in use of the vehicle and based on his or her past history related to traffic violations, accidents, and driver skill level. The system includes a preprogrammed data processing means, a wireless transmitting means to send location and speed data to a central server, and an engine control means. The vehicle is monitored by the central server in real-time and the vehicle's performance and maximum allowable speed can be adjusted based on the driver's actions and outside conditions (e.g. rain, nightfall, etc.). The Cherouny, like the Fiske invention, relates to governing a vehicle speed; however the Cherouny device does not contemplate use of a programmable key and a system that updates the governed speed based on the local speed limits the vehicle is traveling through in real-time. The present invention updates the allowable threshold speed at a percentage or a given speed buffer above the speed limit, wherein the system coordinates with GPS to determine the local speed limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,253,549 to Murray discloses a system for communicating over a wireless network with a vehicle for monitoring aspects of a vehicle's operation from a remote site using a cellular mobile radiotelephone network. The system monitors a vehicle's speed while in operation and tracks the periods in which a speed threshold value is exceeded. A transceiver sends a message indicating that the speed of the vehicle exceeds the speed threshold value, where additional messages are sent until the speed of the vehicle reduces to an amount that is a percentage below the speed threshold value. The Murray device is suitable for alerting drivers and administrators to monitor a vehicle speed and send indicators to the driver or others of the vehicle state, with the goal of prompting the driver to reduce his or her speed. The system of Murray does not contemplate a governor that is continually updated based on local speed limits, as provided herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,939 to Miller discloses a system for controlling one or more vehicle features based on the driver status and the key employed while operating the vehicle. The driver status is determined based on the ignition key deployed, which determines the control of the vehicle functionality while in operating. The designated primary driver has greater control of the selectable features of the vehicle than does the secondary driver, wherein young or inexperienced drivers can be designated as secondary drivers. The controllable functions include stability control, lane departure warnings, and other safety features that may be turned off by the primary driver but not by the secondary driver. The Miller device, therefore, denies full access to the features of a vehicle depending on the ignition key utilized to operate the vehicle, wherein safety features cannot be deactivated without the primary driver's permission. The Miller device does not contemplate speed controls relative to local speed zone limits.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,161 to Vaughn and U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,317 to Craine both disclose systems for monitoring the speed of a vehicle using navigation data and comparing the speed of the vehicle to locally posted speed limits. These devices contemplate adjusting the vehicle speed based on the posted speed limit in Vaughn, and to alerting the driver through a dashboard illuminator in Craine. These systems, while providing a system that uses navigation data over a wireless network (e.g. GPS, cellular network, etc.), do not include a specific key that uses the navigation data to apply to a given secondary user. The present invention uses a master and slave keys, wherein the slave keys are preprogrammed to limit the vehicle speed based on the local speed limit, while the master key can be programmed as the vehicle owner would prefer. The present invention offers a combined system that allows parents and vehicle owners to control the operation of their vehicle (for teenage drivers or during valet service, etc.), wherein a specific key triggers the limited speed of the vehicle, as compared to the local speed limits.
The present invention provides a new and improved vehicle speed limiting means that utilizes a preprogrammed key fob that functions in coordination with a vehicle system and a navigation system imbedded in the key fob itself to limit the vehicle's maximum allowable speed. The maximum vehicle speed is equal a preset buffer above the local speed limit in which the vehicle is traveling. The preset speed buffer is controlled by the vehicle owner or system administrator, and functions only when a preprogrammed slave key fob is used with the vehicle. A master key fob can be programmed without any such limitations on speed. Overall, the present invention provides a means to dynamically control the vehicle maximum speed to prevent excessive vehicle speeding for both young and adult drivers. Contemplated uses include teen drivers, for non-vehicle owners, for those with excessive speeding violations, or for limiting the speed of the vehicle during a valet service.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing vehicle speed limiting systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.